This submitted inventions field of endeavor is the giving and receiving of greeting/novelty gift cards, similar to a single sheet folded or bound in two equally dimensional panels. In addition, the card invention combines a hobby model/sculpture building system embodied within a greeting card. This card invention is applied by a sender personally inscribing a recipient's name, then giving said card within an envelope to a recipient for occasions such as birthdays and holidays. The invention's intent is for the recipient to construct/apply the card into a model/sculpture to commemorate the occasion for which it is given. The sender saves time acquiring a card and sculpture gift combined.
Once the recipient constructs the card into a model sculpture, the sender's personally signed inscriptions, e.g. signature, plus the recipient's inscribed name are conveyed though to the final result model sculpture. Hobby model kit building has always attracted people seeking “break apart put together” amusement related to creativity with their interest in design style and mechanics for the sake of renewed hobby fulfillment. This card invention allows a hobbyist and non-hobbyist to fulfill his/her cursory interest in the progression of constructing a novelty model without a huge time commitment and skill level or toxic materials. The invention's applied activity greatly enhances the sentimental value of a card, beyond the traditional birthday greeting card or such similar novelty cards.
Greeting cards and gift cards alike have always been popular gifts where packaged and wrapped gifts were less suitable due to the sender's limited yet valued relationship with the recipient. This invention gives the card sender the option to send furthermore a card that can be constructed into a novelty gift sculpture, synonymous to a two-in-one physical gift item.
This invention can fit within a broad field of possibilities. In cases where the recipient is a child or young adult, the invention can include certain additional educational inscriptions revealed through the construction procedure of the model sculpture allowing means to further general knowledge along with an initial cursory action toward mechanical arts. The card can also have physical therapy applications to rehabilitate disabilities of “finger dexterity” and coordination, plus an implementation for learning braille. Public municipal schools can form a curriculum taking the phases of the inventions development to teach current design and art skills, engineering processes and math, file optimization, technical writing, basic machining and manufacturing. These are great possibilities for a real, hands-on, interesting and fun course for students wanting to learn. Due to technology advancements, such a course around the system and method of this invention could be far more affordable than before.